Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Low on cash, Saitama refuses to pay for a heater. This results in a freezing household, particularly at night. Genos has just the solution. Yaoi. Fluff. Cute. Oneshot. Lemon. Slash. Saitama x Genos Genos/Saitama


Baby, it's cold outside

Saitama x Genos Genos/Saitama

Summary: Low on cash, Saitama refuses to pay for a heater. This results in a freezing household, particularly at night. Genos has just the solution. Yaoi. Fluff. Cute. Oneshot.

This was inspired by a picture I saw on pinterest lol.

 **Night 13 of Winter:**

Being bald wasn't the worst thing he could think of until he realized he had nothing to help capture the heat that actively escaped his cranium. Not even a lovely knit beanie, 3 pairs of socks, 2 oppai sweatshirts and 2 thick wool blankets made him comfortably warm. He could handle it in the daytime, but at night when the sun's reaching rays weren't out to play and the snow fell by the pound, he couldn't take it.

"This is how I die."

"You are resilient and strong, Sensei." Piped Genos from a few feet away.

They'd both just gotten ready for their slumber and were resting in their own respective spaces. Saitama stayed in one spot in hopes that his body heat would make him relatively warm. Even after 30 minutes of trying to make his warmth patch, he was still shivering like a Floridian in 60 degree weather. How long is Winter? He wasn't sure if he could handle this for the rest of the season. If only he wasn't so damn broke.

Genos, being the good guy that he was, couldn't allow his Sensei to suffer much longer. With a quiet "click clack" He turned off the function that automatically regulated his body temperature and allowed his body to become a heater for the time being. He didn't say anything to his master about it. He simply continued to rest on his back, his intertwined fingers resting on his chest and his eyes closed. Saitama instantly noticed the temperature difference. He looked over his shoulder at his disciple who's body dimly illuminated their shared space with an apricot light that seeped through the open spaces of his metal parts.

"Genos, are you awake?"

Genos figured that if he answered, Saitama would be reluctant to come close to him.

He answered with silence.

The bald hero inched closer to the heat source until their bodies were only 2 inches apart. This. Was. Amazing. The heat was radiating in gentle waves that caressed and cuddled his freezing, shuddering frame.

He had no idea that Genos could do this with his body, but of all the times, why was it happening now? Did he just not notice it all the other nights? The male was somewhat worried as he was beginning to think his student was malfunctioning. The cyborg, on the other hand, was quite content that his idol had taken his bait and had come near him. His sensors were telling him they were mere inches apart.

"Genos. Wake up, dude. I think you're broken."

He picked up on the faint distressed pitches in Saitama's voice and opened his eyes.

"Sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean to worry you. I am emitting heat."

"You mean you can do that?"

Genos simply nodded, though he couldn't help but to be amused at the subtle tone of awe in his master's voice.

Within a matter of minutes, his master's breathing and heart rate decreased greatly, which meant he was asleep. The heat gently coddled him and effectively lulled him right to sleep.

A success.

 **Night 23 of winter:**

Saitama couldn't believe it, but for the 10th day in the row, he cuddled the cyborg at night. It wasn't that it was embarrassing, but...it made him feel...well, embarrassed. He just wasn't sure how to feel about being cuddled up with a 19 year old kid. He was supposed to be his disciple, after all. Were other Senseis and students doing this as well?

Perhaps in a parallel universe.

They were both adults, so what was the problem? Why did he feel inwardly squeamish in times like this? It worsened whenever he neared the cyborg. Maybe he just didn't like that _he_ was the one who had to snuggle to the other for warmth. Had it been the other way around, he didn't think he'd have an issue with it.

Come on! He could defeat any enemy with a single punch and here he was _nervous_ and _embarrassed_ to be cuddling? This should be an easy, shameless feat.

Inching closer to the blond as he had been doing for days now, his heart began beating swiftly. Faster and faster the organ pumped as he covered more distance. The gap was gradually closing, but Saitama couldn't bring himself to touch him, to press their bodies together like he normally did. The bald male paused in his venture as his thoughts took over.

What was up with this? What was wrong with his heart?

At any rate, his disciple hadn't moved in a long while, so it was safe to assume he was actually sleeping. Did Genos even care that they cuddled? Did it secretly bother him? It wouldn't matter if he was asleep, right? It wasn't harming him, and if what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Even with that logic, it didn't matter...

Even still, he couldn't bring himself to snuggle against Genos tonight. His over thinking had given him cold feet. Saitama would rather freeze tonight, honestly.

Genos, on the other hand, hadn't actually been resting. The teen never went to sleep until he was sure Saitama was sleeping first. Of course, he could tell it by his heartbeat. It drops to a certain pace when he's sleeping.

Disappointment set in.

Why did his master choose to rest on his own tonight? Had he done something wrong?

 **Day 24 of winter:**

It was just a normal day for them. He wasn't planning on doing anything at all today, he just wanted to be lazy. Not even running around to fight petty crimes to keep up his rank was in his interests, no.

He was casually reading his manga, eyes gliding from right to left as they went with the flow of the boxed and bubbled words and the detailed drawings. When the plot had lightened and he could take a break, he peered up from his book and glanced at Genos. It was supposed to be a glance, just to see what he was up to, but his eyes ended up locking onto him. The younger may have had robot parts, but he was still very attractive.

Did that make it a fetish? How many people were attracted to cyborgs?!

This was the first time he'd actually really looked at him in this way. Well, perhaps it was the first time he realized that he was attracted to the younger. Even being imperfect with his robot parts, he was perfect to Saitama.

The short, blond spikes that spilled everywhere. The golden brown iris surrounded by the abyss black ocean that was his eyes. His pale jawline and lips, normally taught with solemnity.

Damn...

"Sensei, what's the matter? My sensors indicate that your heart rate is 45% faster than normal."

Dumbfounded, he scrambled for an excuse to cover his ass. He had no idea that Genos could pick up on his heartbeat so quickly... Rather, he'd forgotten how tentative his student could be.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just excited for the sale at the market. I just remembered it."

"My sensors indicate that your heart is elevating in rate."

Was that his way of saying that he knew Saitama was lying?!

Saitama continued on with his lie, because if he didn't he'd be caught in his lie and he didn't need that little bastard to catch him in his dishonesty.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm excited for the market sale!"

Genos' lips spread into a little smile. While appearing innocent, he was quite smug.

"If you say so, master. What will you be purchasing at the market?"

"Since when did you take an interest in what I get from the market?" Saitama shot back.

A game of cat and mouse was what they were playing. Genos, apparently, was the cat today.

Never even missing a beat, Genos spoke confidently.

"I always pay attention to the nutrients Sensei obtains. Perhaps you could teach me the art of couponing." Genos smiled wider, looking so damn cute. The smiling was such a nice change from his usual blank, serious expression. The youngster was being really playful today. What was with the sudden change?

The human shoved his nose back into his wonderful manga, too flustered to continue on with this game. Physical challenges were more his thing, that's obviously why he failed the writing portion of the hero exam.

Things are going to be a little tough around here if Genos could listen to his all telling heart at any given time, but no way was he going to let his student beat him. The unstoppable Saitama refused to be conquered by a smug cyborg pipsqueak!

 **Day 29 of winter:**

Luckily for the caped baldy, there was actually a sale going on at the market this week. His bold faced lie was no longer a lie and that had him beaming on the inside. The sale, combined with his coupons made for a very great thing. He'd come back with at least 13 bags on each arm, because making two trips was for the weak!

While heaving a heavy sigh, he dropped all of the grocery bags onto the counters and partially the floor when there was no more space on the counter for them.

Genos, who had been reviewing the notes he had in his handy dandy notebook, stood up from his spot in the living room to assist his master in putting away the groceries.

Saitama didn't notice him at first, as his head had been shoved inside the refrigerator while he tossed the condiments into the shelf of the fridge's door. But when he stood up and shut the door only to see the teen standing there quietly, he was startled. The man jumped, heart rate skyrocketing momentarily.

"Dammit, Genos! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" He accused.

The cyborg took a couple steps closer, which made his masters heart palpitate that much faster.

"Geez, dude, you'd think you'd know about a little thing called personal space." Saitama retorted after Genos didn't say anything for a awkward amount of time. He appeared to be listening for something. Perhaps there was a nearby enemy...

"I do not mean to intrude, Sensei, but it seems that your heart has been having irregular beating patterns as of late. I would advise you to see a doctor." Genos finally said, peering at his chest as if an alien was about to burst out of it.

"Ah...I don't need a doctor."

 _'I need you to not be so close to me...'_ He muttered in his mind.

"Are you positive, Sensei? I do not think hearts are supposed to beat so strangely." He tilted his head like a curious puppy, those his eyes held nothing but seriousness.

"Just-put away the rest of these and I'll cook something later, alright?" He moved passed the teen and went to lay in his usual spot in the living room. That had been much too close for comfort..What was that all about anyway? What was this warm feeling in his chest every time the teen came near?

Was this a crush?

 **Night 34 of winter:**

Things had been going perfectly fine between the two, except for a few things.

The cyborg was having an issue with Saitama not cuddling up with him at night anymore and Saitama was struggling to come to terms with his feelings.

"Sensei, why is it that you no longer snuggle with me for warmth? Have I upset you, or have you developed an immunity to the cold? The latter is highly unlikely." Genos suddenly said out of the blue.

The last couple of nights, he turned the setting on his heater down. The purpose was to make the room slightly colder, giving the incentive to the caped baldy to come closer. So far, it had been unsuccessful. His sensei was as resilient as he said he was just weeks ago.

Currently they were laying side by side on their cozy cots under their thick wool blankets. Genos only had his pulled up to his waist while Saitama had it pulled up above his head. Only after Genos spoke did he peak out from underneath it. He couldn't lie to the teen... At the same time, the truth was just embarrassing. The cyborg just sounded to damn dejected, he didn't want to disappoint him anymore.

"I...I uh..." The older of the two sighed. "...I'm having issues with my pride..." He finally admitted.

 _'And my heart...'_

Everything had become so much clearer for the Cyborg. He should've expected this kind of thing from his master. He would need to write this down in his notebook sometime in the morning so that he wouldn't forget. Saitama was the most selfless, respectable man he knew, but everyone had little things that perhaps bothered them. Him seeming clingy was one of those things. He was a strong, independent bald man who ain't need no man!

"Ah.." The little sound escaped him when Genos was suddenly upon him, cuddling onto him instead. How he managed to snake himself underneath his sheets so quickly was a mystery as well. The hero had been wrapped up damn near like a burrito! The cyborg even turned up his heaters to a more toasty level to be more accommodating.

"I would not like it if Sensei froze to death."

He still had yet to find out his secret to his immense powers!

"Don't be so dramatic." The other uttered with a cartoonish sweat drop.

This made Saitama feel better on the outside and the inside. This also gave a bit of relief to the blond teen. The problem was mainly solved for the most part. Had it really been that easy? That easy to make the teen cuddle him instead of him cuddling Genos. He should've said what he said forever ago!

The two reveled in each other's warmth and comfort for a while. The burrito-ed baldy had just been about to finally doze of when Genos murmured one of his observations.

"Moments ago, your heart skipped a beat. Sensei, why does your heart only do this when I am near?"

Saitama's eyes flew open. What the hell?! Why did he have to ask something like that? Of all questions, he had to ask that and at a time like this?

Well, better now than on a mission or at the market place.

He had already said something embarrassing, why not lay it all out on the table while his pride was somewhat shot.

"Maybe because I like you, you dope. Now, go to sleep, Genos. We've got shit to do in the morning."

The fact that he said it surprised them both, honestly.

Genos looked up at him, blinking a couple of times. He was speechless, which was rare for the teen, as he had that habit of rambling on and on and on.

Speaking of said habit...

His admitted truth seemed to kick start the lad, as he became all riled up and started going on of his long, endless rambles. The first couple of sentences put Saitama right to sleep, so if anyone were to ask him what it was that Genos gave a speech about, he would have not even a single clue.

 **Night 45 of winter:**

During the day, Genos seemed less serious. He was nothing but pep and cheer like a Christmas fanatic who only had 2 hours left before their favorite day. Last night must've made him really happy. Had it been the admitting he had a crush part, or the cuddling again part? Perhaps it was both. One Punch Man wasn't very sure, but he liked seeing Genos like this. It was adorable to say the least.

But alas, it was night time once again and yet again they were snuggling together under their large blankets. Saitama was able to wear less articles of clothing thanks to Genos' heat and close proximity. It was easier to sleep when you didn't have multiple pairs of beanies and socks and gloves on your body.

Genos decided that he liked this new positioning better anyway. He could control how much contact they made, he could get a good view of his sensei's face whenever he wanted to, he could _feel_ his heart beat instead of just sensing it. It was nice!

"Goodnight, G-"

A kiss.

Genos had kissed Saitama with no warning whatsoever. This night, Saitama was the one who was left speechless.

"Goodnight, Sensei." He chirped back before resting his head on his chest once more and falling silent.

"Dude! Dude, wake up! You can't just do that and try to play it off! Hey!"

Too bad Genos didn't hear it. He "shut down" for the night and didn't respond to anything until morning.


End file.
